Electivire
Electivire es un Pokémon de tipo eléctrico introducido en la cuarta generación. Evoluciona de Electabuzz. Es un Pokémon adelantado. Etimología Su nombre viene de las palabras en inglés electric (eléctrico) y wire (cable). Su nombre en japonés viene de las palabras electricity (electricidad en ingles) y bull (toro). Su nombre francés, Elekable, es una combinacion de las palabras electrique (eléctrico) y câble (cable). Su nombre alemán, Elevoltek, es una combinación de la contracción del sufijo -elektro (eléctrico) con las palabras voltios y technik (la tecnología). Biología Posee un aspecto muy robusto y macizo que conserva de sus pre-evoluciones, pero a diferencia de estas tiene una figura de un enchufe en su espalda. Sus dos colas le permiten atacar con gran fuerza, además son su fuente de energía y absorben su electricidad. Lanza descargas eléctricas de más de 20.000 voltios. Se alimenta de energía eléctrica, lo que hace que viva en algunas centrales eléctricas. A este Pokémon no le importa estar al descubierto en plena tormenta, es más, suele salir para recibir rayos y recargarse por completo, además de conseguir aumentar mucho su agilidad gracias a su habilidad electromotor. Algunos Electivire generan su habilidad girando sus dos brazos, como el Electivire de Paul/Polo. Es habitual que utilice sus puños para atacar. Al igual que Magmortar, Electivire tiene muy mal humor y no se rinde fácilmente.Los Magmortar y Electivire y su linea evolutiva son rivales. Diferencia de género Evolución Elekid evoluciona a Electabuzz al nivel 30. A partir de la cuarta generación, Electabuzz evoluciona a Electivire intercambiándolo con otro entrenador cuando va equipado con el objeto electrizador. Electivire no evoluciona. Otros datos , 5% ) | velocidad = 5 | poder = 4 | técnica = 5 | resistencia = 4 | salto = 2 | nalmia = R-072 | mcalmia = Electrizar P3 | pokéayuda2 = Eléctrico | grupo2 = Eléctrico | masa = 1 | ratioR2 = -12% | gci = C }} Descripción Pokédex En el anime Localización Otros videojuegos Movimientos Electivire puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Electivire puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas): 4ª generación= |-| 5ª generación= Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Electivire es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo Electivire es la forma evolucionada de Electabuzz, y éste de Elekid. Consulta la información sobre movimientos huevo de Elekid para más información. Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Electivire son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Electivire: Otras apariciones En el anime , Ash se encuentra con la última captura de Gary, un formidable Electivire. Ash se enfrenta a él con su Pikachu, pero finalmente Pikachu cae derrotado.|AP = Electivire de Gary|Debut =Si}} En las películas En el manga En los videojuegos [[Archivo:Trofeo Electivire SSBB.jpg|thumb|Trofeo de Electivire en Super Smash Bros Brawl.]] * Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Aparece en el escenario Estadio Pokémon 2, cuando el escenario cambia a tipo eléctrico. También aparece como trofeo. ** Información del trofeo (en inglés): A Thunderbolt Pokémon that attacks by pressing its two tails against a foe and delivering a shock of over 20,000 volts. When hit with an Electric-type attack, it takes no damage, and its Speed increases. Electabuzz evolves into Electivire if you trade it while it's holding an Electirizer. Electivire is famed for having the strongest physical attacks of Electric-type Pokémon. Pokémon Diamond/Pearl * Pokémon Platino: Es el Pokémon más fuerte de Lectro. * Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:Exploradores del Tiempo, de la Oscuridad y del Cielo: es el encargado de Enlaces Electivire. En el TCG Más información en: Electivire (TCG) Archivo:Carta de electivire.jpg|Electivire (Diamante & Perla TCG) Otros Se puede conseguir un Electivire mediante una clave en Pokémon Battle Revolution. Estos son sus datos: Curiosidades * La forma en la que evolucionan Electivire y Magmortar es casi idéntica, incluso los objetos con los que evoluciona se consiguen de la misma forma y son completamente iguales, menos en el nombre y color (magmatizador rojo y electrizador amarillo). * Electabuzz, odia el color rojo y no lo puede ver, irónicamente, al evolucionar, los ojos de Electivire y la punta de las colas se vuelven rojos. *Esto ultimo guarda relación con su nombre en japonés (Elekibull) En otros idiomas * Alemán: Elevoltek. * Francés: Elekable. * Coreano: 에레키블 (Erekible). Anotaciones